batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint
Joint is the fourth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 8, 2014. It is the eighty-second episode overall. Synopsis As the team recovers from the Thanksgiving attack, Ra's and his assassins, along with James Jr., hold everyone hostage in the mansion as Red Hood and Azrael try to keep Diana from getting in. Meanwhile, Joker, Croc, Bane, and Riddler travel around to find Harley and Two-Face. Plot In the prison underneath Wayne Manor, Ra's has just broken out along with James, Jr. and all of his captured assassins. James tells them that Bruce made sure it would be very hard to break. Tim and Stephanie have sex in their room. As Stephanie gets up the ground rumbles. She falls and hits her head on a stand. Tim rushes over to her and sees she is still breathing but she just has a cut. He brings her down to the couch and asks Bruce what the noise was. Bruce tells him that he thinks it came from the prison but before he rushes down to the Batcave, Ra's, James, and his men have already infiltrated the mansion. Ra's collects Stephanie, Damien, Alfred, Maggie, and Ryder. The seven heroes are tied to the furniture. Diana returns from her visist and sees the mansion is locked up. Several assassins arrive and fight her, but all are defeated. Diana then begins to try to break through the barrier. Inside, the heroes hear this and Ra's is annoyed but keeps trying to get them to allow him to kill Bruce and Damien, as it is a rule that the ruler of the League of Assassins can only kill in defense or if the victim is okay. In their base, the Joker hurries Riddler to find where Harley went. When he sees they might be in Florida, they steal a jet and begin to fly there. Diana continues to try and break it down but soon Azrael and Red Hood return and they begin to fight. The two latter assassins actually begin to beat Diana, but she soon remembers advice given to her by Bruce and she almost sends Azrael into the ground while she punches Red Hood a mile away. Ra's tries to give Bruce and Damien reasons to die, also outing Damien as gay. Ra's gets agressive and unties them to get them to attack. However, they stand still. Bruce asks why Ra's doesn't just order one of his assassins to kill them. Ra's says it is also against the rules. Ra's thinks for a second and orders one of his assassins to threaten a member of the team. The assassins puts a sword to Alfred's throat. Bruce is visibly frightened. The assassin then stabs Alfred through the chest. Bruce screams and tackles the assassin. Ra's tells Bruce to fight the man responsible. Bruce looks at Ra's and tells him he would be giving him what he wants. Ra's yells and stabs Damien through the chest. Bruce screams as he realizes two of the people he loves most are dead. The Joker, Riddler, and Killer Croc arrive in Florida, where they can't find Harley and Two-Face. The Joker refuses to give up and continues his search. Diana finally busts in and and stops all the villains. She takes Damien and Alfred to the hospital, where the doctor says Damien is okay but Alfred will need to be in the hospital for at least six weeks. Bruce asks Damien about his "secret boyfriend" and Damien apologizes, but Bruce tells him there is nothing to be ashamed about. Harley and Two-Face are secretly watching the Joker to make sure he doesn't come to Hawaii. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Jay Ryan as Assassin #1 *Taylor Kinney as Assassin #2 Trivia *This episode achieved 15.77 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Hoechlin, Tyler Hoechlin, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Grant Gustin do not appear in this episode as Bane, Clark Kent, Chris Allen, and Barry Allen. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored 69% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 63 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jay Ryan and Taylor Kinney as two Assassins. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.